Driveby
by shortcake2
Summary: A single moment that changed everything.  This is an Au of the season 5 finale with Stella in Danny's place.  Smacked RandR
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Here's a new story I've been working on. Hope you like it. thanks to DNAisUnique for betaing it for me. RandR**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters.**

Drive-By

Chapter 1

Mac slowly lifted his head up off the floor. He couldn't believe what just happened. One minute, Stella was giving a toast to Jess, and the next, bullets were flying.

"Stella!" There was no reply. "Stell!" he called again as he looked around. Finally, he spotted her. She was lying face down ,and motionless. He scrambled to his feet and rushed over to her. Tears filled his eyes, upon seeing the hole, in the middle of her back. He carefully turned her over and noticed another gaping wound on her chest also. He took off his jacket and pressed it tightly against her wound. "Hang on, Stella. Help's coming. Stay with me. **Where's the ambulance!"**

A wave of panic swept over him as his hands and jacket became saturated with her blood. "Stay with me!" The rest of the team, slowly got up from their position's, and walked over to Mac. They were scared too, but they knew Mac needed them.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Mac; the ambulance arrived. Mac stepped back so the paramedics could work on her. He watched through tear-filled eyes, as the medics inserted an IV into her hand. She looked so pale and weak, it scared him. _You can't die on me, Stell. I need you. _

"Stella's strong. She'll make it," Don said,placing a hand on Mac's shoulder. Mac looked down at his jacket, and hands stained with Stella's blood. _I can't lose her._ He had already lost one important woman in his life; and Stella was there to pick up the pieces, and put him back together. He couldn't lose Stella, he'd fall apart, and there would be no one to pick him up. Taking a deep breath, he headed over to the ambulance, and climbed in, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I will find the bastard who did this," He said, gently caressing her hand, careful not to bump the IV. A while later, they reached the hospital. The medics quickly got up and rushed Stella into the hospital, Mac following behind. Soon as they entered, a doctor approached them. "What do you have?"

"GSW to the chest, through and through."

"Okay, let's go," with that, they quickly headed down the hall towards the OR. Mac started to follow them, until a nurse stepped in his way. "You can't go back there."

"That's my partner." He protested.

"I understand, and she's in very good hands. Dr. Thompson is one of the best we have. He'll come and see you when he's finished with her. The waiting room's further down," The nurse replied,stepping back.

Mac let out a frustrated sigh as he headed down the hall to the waiting room, went in. He was angry and scared. _She has to make it._

He was anxiously pacing back and forth, waiting for the doctor when he heard the door open. He whirled around and saw Danny, Lindsay, and Don. Danny walked over to Mac and placed his hands on Mac's shoulders. "How is she?"

"I- I don't know. The doctor's still working on her. "

Danny led Mac over to the couch and sat down beside him. Lindsay, needing to feel useful, spotted a coffeemaker in the corner of the room and quickly retrieved a cup for her boss.

"Thanks." Lindsay sat down on the other side of Mac and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Stella's stubborn, She'll make it."

"Yes, she is_ very_ stubborn." He replied, thinking back to their argument, when she handed in her badge ,went to Greece and then, when she read his coffee grounds. _"I don't need coffee grounds to see how lucky I am to have you in my life Mac," _He was the lucky one, he didn't know what he'd do without her.

Don sat down in a chair next to the couch and waited anxiously with the rest of them.

A few hours later, the door opened, and a man with short brown hair and brown eyes entered. He walked toward the group and looked down at Mac. "Detective Taylor."

"Yes, how's my partner?"

"As you know, the bullet was a through and through. There's no major damage to the main organs, so that's good, but she's lost a lot of blood, and the bullet nicked the spinal column on its way out."

Mac stared at the doctor in shock, as the coffee cup he was holding fell from his hands onto the carpet. "She's- she's paralyzed?"

Don couldn't believe his ears, Stella was so strong and independent. He shook his head, he just couldn't believe it. "Are you telling us,she'll never walk again?"

Lindsay laid her head on Danny's shoulder, as tears filled her eyes. It could have been any one of them , lying in that hospital bed. _Why'd it have to be Stella? _Danny wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, then turned to the doctor. "This is temporary though, right? I mean, what are her odds?"

"She's a fighter. She made it through the surgery, so right now her odds are good. Later, she can come back for Physical Therapy. It'll be a lot of hard work, and demanding. If she really works at it, I'd say she's got a 50/50 chance of walking again." The doctor replied then turned back to Mac. "Would you like to see her?"

Mac nodded then slowly got up and followed the doctor out. As they headed down the hall to the ICU,Mac's mind was racing. He was glad that she was still alive, but the thought of her being in a chair made him angrier. And, how would she take it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the favorites,alerts, and comments. Here's chapter two. Hope you like it. R&R**

Drive-by

Chapter two

When they reached the ICU, they went in, headed down the hall, then turned right and headed down another hall. "Here we are, room 182. I have some other patients to check on, then I'll be back, the doctor said, then walked away.

Mac took a deep breath, and slowly entered her room. It was quiet except for the beeping of the machines.

Mac grabbed the chair from against the wall and brought it next to her bed. She looked fragile and vulnerable lying there. Her breathing was shallow, and she was a little pale from the loss of blood."This-this shouldn't have happened to you. I-I was so scared when I saw you lying motionless on the floor." He let out a frustrated sigh, his eyes filling with tears. " I-I thought I'd lost you, and my chance to tell you I love you," he said, then leaned over and gently kissed her forehead; his tears , falling on her. "I love you,Stella. I have for a long time. I-I just never realized it, until now." He says, gently caressing her cheek. He tries to stay awake, but the emotional anguish has taken a toll on him, and he soon falls asleep.

Some hours later, Stella slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I? _She looked around and saw Mac sitting next to her, asleep holding her hand. Her head hurt and she felt groggy. "Mac."

Mac slowly opens his eyes, and sees Stella looking back at him. He smiles at her, relieved that she's awake."Hey, how you feeling?"

" My head hurts,scared and confused. What happened?"

Mac looked into her green eyes. How was he supposed to tell her she was paralyzed and would be in a wheelchair?

Stella looked back at him, and could tell he'd been crying. _Whatever happened, it must be bad._"Mac?"

"Yea?"

"What happened?"

He reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

Stella looked at him, now he was making her more nervous, and the fact that he wasn't telling her what happened was scaring her as well. "Mac?" He looked at her, but didn't reply.

"I know something bad must have happened; I can tell by your actions."

_It was more then bad it was horrible. I never want to come that close to losing you again. _He thought to himself.

"You're really scaring me, and these machines are going to start beeping, if you don't tell me what happened."

Mac took a deep breath, "Y-you got shot at the bar while toasting Jess. The-the bullet was a through and through, and it-it nicked your spinal column on the way out."

Stella stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm paralyzed." She shook her head. "No! I-I can't be."

Mac looked at her, his heart breaking into little pieces; upon seeing the tears in her eyes. He knew this was hard for her. It was hard for him, too. "Stella please, I know you're upset. I-

She pulled her hand away and looked down at her sheets. She couldn't believe it. She was paralyzed, stuck in a chair! All her independence gone, just like that. No more driving or dancing. No more anything! She pulled the sheets back, and off of her. Mac stared at her, his eyes wide. "What-what are you doing!"

"Move your chair back."

Mac got up and moved his chair away from the bed. "Stella, please. I-I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt." She replied, as she slowly sat up and tried to move her legs. They wouldn't move. She tried again, still nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes,as she looked down at her legs. "I'm really- she broke off,unable to say the word. Immediately, the machines started beeping. Within moments, a nurse came running into the room. "What's going on?"

Mac glanced over at Stella. "We tried to get out of bed."

"Well, didn't you tell her she couldn't?" The nurse said, then walked over to Stella. "I'm glad to see your awake, ms. Bonasera, but please don't try anything like that again. You can get hurt. If you need something, we'll help you."

Stella nodded, tears streaming down her face. The nurse reached out, and gently patted her hand. "I know it's scary. I've heard you're very independent. You'll get that back. Dr. Thompson said you have a Fifty/fifty chance of walking again. Considering what you just did, I think you'll be walking again." She checked her vitals, covered her back up, and reset the machines, then left, shutting the door behind her.

Mac reached for her hand, she pulled it back. "Leave me alone!"

Mac stared at her, hurt that she was pushing him away. "Don't shut me out. I want to help you."

Stella lifted her head up and looked at him."You can't help me! This isn't something you can just fix."

Mac reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"Let go of me!"

"It's okay, I've got you. Just let it all out," he said soothingly while rubbing her back. "I'm right here. We'll get through this, I promise. It won't be easy, but we'll make it.." He continued gently rubbing her back until her sobs subsided and she fell asleep again. He carefully laid her back down. His shirt was stained with her tears, he didn't mind. They were both emotionally exhausted. "Everything will be okay," he said, gently caressing her cheek. Stella had a long road ahead of her, but together they'd make it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it. R&R

Drive-by

Chapter 3

Mac was watching her sleep when he heard someone come in. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lindsay. He smiled as she approached the bed and stood next to him. "How's she doing?"

"She was awake for a while. I-I told her about her legs."

Lindsay reached out,and placed a comforting hand on Mac's shoulder."How did she take it?"

Mac turned to look at her."She didn't believe me at first. She pulled all her sheets off , and tried to get out of bed. When her legs wouldn't move, she got scared. It took a while to get her calmed down."

Lindsay gently squeezed his shoulder."Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mac slowly shook his head. "I'm okay."

"We have to go pick up Lucy from Danny's mom. So, I wanted to see her before we left."

Mac got up from the chair and moved it back so Lindsay could get closer. Lindsay moved closer to her friend,bent down and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry," she said,tearfully. She hugged her for a while,then stood up. "I'll see you, tomorrow,Mac."

Mac reached into his pocket and pulled out his spare key for Stella's apartment. "Would you mind stopping by Stella's and pick up some clothes for her?"

"Sure. I can do that," Lindsay said, taking the key. Then she gave Mac a hug and turned to go. She was almost to the door, when she heard Stell's tired voice.

"Linds."

She turned around and walked back over to her friend. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Mad, scared. My-my leg's won't move. I'm-I'm gonna be stuck in a chair, and can't do anything."

Lindsay reached out and took her hand. "I know it's hard. We're all here to help you."

Stella pulled her hand away, then turned her head and looked at the wall. She didn't want help, she wanted out of this bed,and out of this place. But she couldn't get out. She was stuck here. No one could fix that, no matter how much they wanted to.

Lindsay looked down at her friend. She wanted so badly to help her, take away her pain and hurt. She didn't know how or what to do for her. "I'm sorry Stell. I wish there was something I could do for you." She didn't get a reply. Lindsay bent down and gave her another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Stella kept her eyes on the wall, not answering.

"Bye." Lindsay watched her for a few moments,then turned to Mac. "See you tomorrow,Mac."

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna walk out with Lindsay," Mac said, looking at Stella before following Lindsay out. He knew Stella's actions had hurt her. He was hurt too, when she pushed him away. When they got about three feet away from Stella's room; he turned and looked at Lindsay. " Stella's pushing everyone away right now. She's scared and angry. She even told me to get away from her!"

Lindsay stared at Mac in disbelief. "I know. It's not her. She just found out she can't walk. Just give her some time." Lindsay took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I just want to help her."

"I know you do. Stella's just upset right now."

"Thanks Mac,"Lindsay said, giving him a hug, then left.

Mac headed back to Stella's room. When he reached it, he went in and walked back over to her bed.

"I know you're angry and scared. We're hurt too,and we want to help you."

"You can't! My leg's don't work and-and I'm gonna be stuck in a chair."

"It's going to take some time, but they'll come back."

Stella continued to stare at the wall. She felt very angry and bitter. "How do you know if my legs will come back or not?" She asked angrily.

Mac leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Because, I know you. You're strong, stubborn, and independent. You'll be walking again, I know you will. "

Just then, a nurse entered. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over. Ms. Bonasera needs her rest."

Mac looked at Stella,then back at the nurse. "Would it be okay if I stayed with her?"

"Okay, only if she sleeps," the nurse replied, then left.

She came back later, with a blue, cushiony recliner chair that had a sheet and pillow. Mac got up and moved his chair back. The nurse wheeled the recliner next to Stella's bed, then locked it. "Now, no talking all night. She need's her sleep," the nurse said, smiling at Mac, then left.

Mac climbed into the chair, laid back and covered himself up.

Stella slowly turned and looked over at Mac."Thanks for staying, Mac. You didn't have to."

"That's what we do. We take care of each other. Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

Stella closed her eyes and soon feel asleep. Mac leaned over and kissed her forehead. He was worried about her. He watched her sleep peacefully for a few moments, then slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Thank you for all the comments on 3. I'm really glad you all like my story. I'm going on vacation, but be back next mon. Hope you like 4. RandR.**

Drive-By

Chapter 4

Three days later.

"What do you think, like it?" The nurse asked, once Stella was comfortable and situated in her new private room.

Stella looked around. It was bigger,and she had her own TV and phone. "It's okay."

The nurse looked over at Mac, then back at Stella. " You can have more visitors,and there's even a closet to put some of your clothes in.." She replied,then turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

A while later, the door opened again and a different nurse entered. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of oatmeal and some milk. She walked over to the table, set the tray down, then carefully wheeled it over to Stella's bed and raised it. "I'm just going to raise your head up a little so it's easier for you to eat, okay?" The nurse said,as she slowly raised her head up. "There you go, enjoy." She said then left.

_Least I can still feed myself. _Stella thought to herself as she picked up the spoon and slowly began to eat her breakfast.

"How was it?" Mac asked after she had finished.

"Not too bad." She replied, pushing the tray back. "That's one thing I can do for myself."

"You can still do anything you want to do."

"Except drive, or run after bad guys."

Just then, the door opened and Lindsay came in, carrying a bag. "I brought you some clothes, along with some other items I thought you'd like to have." She said, as she headed over to a cushioned chair, against the wall and put the bag down, then walked over to her friend. " You're not as pale. How you feeling? "

"I feel okay, it's hard. I want to get up, but my legs won't move. I had some oatmeal for breakfast."

Mac turned to Lindsay,"I told her she can still do anything she wants to."

"Anything, except drive, run after bad guys,and dance." Stella added.

Lindsay reached out and took her hand. She remembered when they had that case about Kia Rowe, a dancer who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and died. It was then, that she found out Stella used to dance. "Your legs will come back,Stell. It''s going to take some time though."

Stella pulled away from Lindsay. "Time? I don't have time. I want to get out of this bed and out of here, but I can't. I'm stuck here."

Lindsay let out a frustrated sigh, "I know it's frustrating, you wanna be up and moving. You will be, you're a strong person. Dr. Thompson said you have a fifty/fifty chance of walking again. I'd say those are pretty good odds."

Stella sighed. "I guess. It's just hard."

"I know it is. Would you like to see what I picked out for you, then maybe one of the nurses can help you change?"

"Okay."

Lindsay reached for her friend's hand,gave it a comforting squeeze, then walked over to the bag of clothes and pulled out a green sweatshirt and sweatpants. "I thought these might be more comfortable right now. I also brought some jeans and your green, blue, and red shirts. "

"I'll take the sweatshirt and sweatpants." _They're loose so they'll be more comfortable and easier to get on. _She thought to herself.

"Okay." Lindsay replied, as she walked over to the foot of the bed and laid them down. Then she headed back over to the bag, put the rest of her clothes in the closet. After that, she headed into the bathroom and put away her personal items. "You're all set." Lindsay said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Linds. I-I really appreciate it." Stella replied, giving her a tearful smile.

Lindsay smiled back as she walked over to her friend and gave her a hug. "I'm here for you. You're gonna get through this."

Stella hugged her back. "Thank you." She replied tearfully. They hugged for a while then slowly pulled apart. "Would-would you like to have a nurse come and help you change?" Lindsay asked wiping her eyes.

Stella wiped her eyes, and pushed the nurse's button. Moments later, a nurse with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail entered the room. "Can I help you, Ms. Bonasera?"

"I'd like to change clothes."

"Okay. I can help you with that." She said, then turned to Mac and Lindsay. "You can come back when we're done."

"We'll just be right out in the hall." Mac said, looking at Stella then left with Lindsay.

After they were gone, the nurse pulled the privacy curtains, and then walked over to Stella's bed and picked up her sweats. "My name's Andrea. "

"Hi Andrea. I'm Stella."

"Pleased to meet you, Stella." Andrea said, with a smile as she helped her sit up so she could get the gown untied and off. After what felt like hours to Stella, they were finally done. "There, we're all done. Would you like to sit up in your wheelchair for a bit?"

"Yea."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get someone to help you." With that, she opened the curtains back up and left the room.

Lindsay walked over to her, "Is she done?"

"She wants to sit up, I'm going to go get a nurse to help her." She replied, then walked away. She came back a while later with a man. "This is Matt. " Andrea said looking at Mac and Lindsay as they entered Stella's room. Andrea wheeled the wheelchair very close to the bed and put the brakes on.

"Hi, Ms. Bonasera. I'm Matt. I'm just gonna lower your bed down a bit." He said with a smile, as he pushed the button and lowered the bed. Next, he pulled the covers off of her, and then placed one hand under her legs, the other one behind her neck. "You ready?"

Stella nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "One, two, three." He slowly and carefully lifted her up, and placed her in the wheelchair. "There you go. Need anything else?"

"I think I'm okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied, then left with Andrea.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N My beta's out of town and not back yet. I thought i'd post, hope you like it. RandR**

Drive-By

Chapter 5

Mac and Lindsay went back in Stella's room. "You look more comfortable." Mac said,smiling at her.

"It feels good to be up, I can move around now." Stella replied, smiling back.

"Now, you really can do anything." Lindsay said.

"I can spin your chair around,if you want to dance." Mac added.

"That's not dancing, that's making me dizzy."

"We could fix your hair and maybe do some make-up?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know."

"Cone on, Stell. It'll be fun."

"Okay,I guess."

"I think I'll come back later, then. You girls have fun." Mac said, then left.

After he left, Stella wheeled herself into the bathroom and over to the mirror. Lindsay followed behind. "You ready to look beautiful?" Lindsay asked, running her fingers through Stella's hair. "Just relax."

Stella sighed and slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them again a while later,her hair was all up and back in a ponytail. She looked at herself for a few minutes, then turned her chair so Lindsay could do her make-up.

"You're going to look so beautiful!" Lindsay said with a smile, adding some blush to Stella's cheeks. Next, she added some green eye shadow and mascara. Finally, lipstick. "Finished." Lindsay said, stepping back. Stella turned her chair back to the mirror, and looked at herself. She smiled at herself. She really did look nice and for the first time since the incident, she felt good. She was happy with herself.

"You like it?"

"Yea, thanks Lindsay."

"What are friends for?" Lindsay said wrapping her arms around Stella.

Stella placed her hands over Lindsay's, her eyes filling with tears. Lindsay had been so nice and helpful. She brought her clothes, did her hair and make-up.

"Hey, you're ruining your make-up I just did. "

"Sorry, You've just been so helpful. I-I really appreciate it."

Lindsay gave Stella's hands a squeeze, then let go. "I'm just gonna turn you around." She said, while turning her wheelchair. She knelt down in front of her and looked in her eyes. "You're my friend,Stella. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Nothing you do is going to change that. " Lindsay said, giving her a hug. Stella hugged her back. They hugged for a while,then slowly pulled apart.

"I wrecked my make- up."

"That's okay, we can fix it." Lindsay said giving her another squeeze. Then she fixed her mascara up again. "All beautiful again."

"Thanks, Lindsay." Stella said, smiling at her.

Lindsay smiled back at her, "It was fun. Reminded me of when my friends and I would do each others hair and make-up and talk about boys. Speaking of boys, Mac was really scared when he saw you lying on the floor. It scared all of us, but it was really hard on him. He really cares about you."

"I care about him too. We've always been there for each other."

Lindsay sighed, "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Mac loves you,Stell. "

Stella stared at her friend. "He-he what?"

"He loves you."

Stella turned her chair around. _Mac loves me? _She shook her head, _we're friends,_ She wheeled herself back into the bathroom, Lindsay started to follow her. "I-I want to be alone."

Lindsay stopped and watched her head into the bathroom. _Did I do something? I thought she'd be happy to know. _She sighed and sat down on Stell's bed.

A few moments later, Mac came back. He opened the door and went in. "Where's Stella?"

"Bathroom, she wants to be alone."

Mac stared at her, "What happened?"

"I told her you loved her."

"You what?"

"You do."

"That's not the point. They're my feelings, so I should've been the one to tell her."

"I'm sorry, you're right."

Mac took a deep breath, headed over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"I guess so."

Mac walked over to her chair and turned her around. His heart ached,when he saw tears in her eyes. "Stella, I'm sorry."

"Is what she said true,Mac.?" Mac knelt down in front of her,then reached out and placed his hands over hers. "Yes, it is. I love you with all my heart and soul. I was so scared when I saw you lying motionless on the floor. I was afraid that-that I had lost you and-and never got the chance to tell you."

"You didn't lose me, Mac. I'm right here and I can't really go anywhere."

"I could've. You lost a lot of blood, Stell. I never want to come that close to losing you again."

"I'm right here." Stella said, giving him a hug. Mac hugged her back tight, tears streaming down his face. He never wanted to let her go. After a while, they slowly pulled apart. Mac gently wiped away her tears,then kissed her forehead. "I love you, Stella. We're gonna get through this."

"I-I love you,too. Mac. I know we will."


	6. Chapter 6

A/n know it's little short, but had some writer's block. Hope you still like it. RandR

Drive-By

Chapter 6

Stella wheeled herself out of the bathroom and over to Lindsay.

"I'm sorry, Stella. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't." Stella replied,reaching out and giving her a hug. They hugged for a while, then slowly broke apart. Lindsay smiled at her. "Your mascara's wrecked again. I'll fix it." With that, she headed into the bathroom, got the make-up bag. She walked over to Stella and redid her mascara. "You're beautiful again." She said with a smile when she was finished.

"The hospital will probably release you soon, since you're doing good."

"I hope so. I can't wait to get out of here, and back home in my own apartment."

"The hospital won't release you, then. " Mac said, looking at her.

Stella turned her chair and glared at him. "What do you mean they won't release me?"

"You can't stay by yourself, but you can stay with me."

"I'm not a baby, I can still take care of myself! "

Mac sighed, "No one's saying you can't."

"Really? Cause that's what it feels like you're saying." Stella said angrily.

Lindsay looked at Mac, then over at Stella. She hadn't meant to start an argument between the two of them. " Mac's trying to help you." She waited a few minutes, but didn't get a response. "Maybe, I'll come back later." She said, then slowly got up and headed for the door._ Maybe Mac'll have a better chance if it's just them. _She thought to herself, as she left the room.

Mac reached out for Stella's hand. She wheeled away from him. He walked over to her and put her brakes on, then knelt down so he was at her level. "I would never try to take your independence from you. I know how much that means to you. You're still the same strong, independent woman I love, and you can do anything you want to. "

"I can't go out to crime scenes, I'll have to sit in my office and do paper work or light lab work."

" Only until you start your therapy, you are coming back here for therapy right? It won't be easy, but if you keep at it, you'll get stronger and eventually be up and out of that chair."

"The doctor gave me a 50/50 chance of walking again, right?"

"Yes,he did. He said it would be very hard and demanding, but he thought you could do it, and so do I."

"I-I don't know."

"What is it you tell me, you always have the strength, you always have the guts."

"Mesa, inside."

"I know you can do this, and I'm going to help you."

"O-okay." Stella replied,

"Does this mean you'll stay with me?"

"Yes, if you don't baby me."

Mac smiled and kissed her forehead. "I won't baby you."


	7. Chapter 7

Drive-By

Chapter 7

Lindsay was about to go back in, when she spotted the Chief heading for Stella's room. _What's he doing here? _She thought to herself as she watched him open the door and go in, shutting the door behind him.

Stella glanced over at the door, and was surprised to see Chief Sinclair approaching her. "Chief Sinclair."

He walked over to her and Mac and looked down at her. "I just thought I'd stop over and see how you were doing, and if you plan on coming back to work."

Before she could answer, Mac turned and gave him an angry glare. "She'll be staying with me for a while, and has to come back for therapy."

" Fine,but you're still coming to work. I can't have you both gone!"

"I've got plenty of vacation days saved up; she can't be alone!"

"She's not a baby!"

Stella could feel herself getting angrier as she watched the two of them fight about her, like she wasn't there. She might be in a chair, but she could still take care of herself and make her own decisions concerning her job. "Excuse me! Excuse Me! **EXCUSE ME! **

They both turned to look at her, "What!"

"This is _my job _we're talking about, isn't it?"

They both stood there,looking at her.

"My legs don't work,but I can still do paperwork and some light lab stuff. Then, if I really work on my therapy, I'll get stronger and eventually be out of this chair, and walking again."

"I don't doubt that, you're a fighter and very stubborn." Sinclair said.

"I have to be, if I wanna walk again."

Mac knelt down and looked in her eyes."Yes,but you don't have to do it alone."

"I know." She replied, looking into his eyes.

"Do you know when you'll be released?" Sinclair asked.

"Pretty soon,probably."

"That's good news. Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing better. I'll see you when you come back to work." Sinclair said, then left. After he left, Stella turned to Mac. " I'm not a baby, I could stay by myself for a while, if I had to."

"What if you fell or something?"

"I'll be fine. I know you care, but you can't baby and hover over me.

" I almost lost you, I don't want to go through that again."

"I'm right here, you didn't lose me."

"I could've, it was too close."

"You didn't, I'm here and I can't really go anywhere."

"That's not funny."

"I'm scared too, I don't know if I'll walk again or if I'll be stuck in this chair for good."

"You'll walk again, I know it. You're too strong to let this defeat you." He said, then gently kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Mac. I really appreciate having your support, it means a lot."

"You mean a lot to me too, Stella."


	8. Chapter 8

Drive-by

chapter 8 

A week later

"Ready to go home, Ms. Bonasera?" The doctor asked as he walked over to her holding the discharge papers.

"I guess."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a strong person and it looks like you have a lot of support." He said with a smile,handing her the papers. She signed them and gave them back. " You are coming back for therapy right?"

"Yes."

"Good luck, you really work at it; you'll be up and outta that chair. " He said,then walked out shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in. "Guess this is goodbye." She said as she lowered the bed down, then moved the wheelchair as close as she could and put the breaks on. She smiled as she pulled the sheets off, then carefully helped Stella sit up and place her feet on the floor. " We're gonna count to three, then carefully transfer to the chair, ready?"

Umm, I-I guess so."

"I won't let you fall, promise. One, two, three." With that, she carefully lifted Stella to her feet, turned and then slowly set her in the wheelchair. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No."

She took the breaks off,then walked around the chair and wheeled her out of the room and over to the elevator with Mac following behind them. " You happy to be going home?" The nurse asked, as they took the elevator down to the first floor.

" I'm not going home."

"You're not?" She asked,looking very confused.

Mac looked over at the nurse." She's gonna stay with me for a while,my apartment's bigger and then I can take her to therapy."

"I think that's nice. You should probably have someone with you at first, anyway. If you need assistance with anything, it'll be nice to have someone around."

" I'm not a baby!" Just then, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The nurse pushed her out, then headed over to the front doors. "It's the black one, over there." Mac said, pointing.

"Okay" The nurse replied as she headed over to it. When they reached it, she put the brakes on then walked around the chair, and gave Stella a hug. "It was nice meeting the both of you. I hope things work out for you."

"Nice meeting you,too." They hugged for a while, then slowly pulled apart. She turned towards Mac, shook his hand, then walked away.

Mac bent down, carefully picked Stella up, and gently set her down in the front seat of his truck. Then he buckled her in and shut the door. "No one said you were a baby, I'm just trying to help you." Mac said, as they drove to his apartment.

"Everyone wants to help!"

"We all care a lot about you, so yes we wanna help."

Stella sighed and looked out the window. This was gonna be a big adjustment for her. She didn't feel like the strong, independent woman she was before this happened. She felt dependent, and she didn't like it. A while later, they reached Mac's apartment building. He parked, got the wheelchair out of the back and put the brakes on. Next, he opened Stella's door, and then reached over to unbuckle the seat belt. " I can do it myself." Stella replied,pushing the button. "Okay." Mac said as he carefully picked her up and set her in her wheelchair. He was about to push her in, when she grabbed the wheels and did it herself. He walked over to the front door and held it open for her. "Thank you."

" You're welcome", he said following her to the elevator. They got in and headed up to the third floor. When the elevator stopped, they got off and headed for Mac's apartment. He unlocked the door and let her in. " Hungry?" He asked, shutting and locking the door.

Stella wheeled herself into the kitchen and Mac followed. "You're gonna have to cook for us." She said then turned and headed over to the fridge. "You want some help?" Mac asked.

"No, I got it." She reached up for the water pitcher. "It's kind of heavy"

"I got it!" She backed up, and suddenly the pitcher fell from her hand and shattered. Mac quickly pulled her backwards away from the broken glass, carefully cleaned it up and threw it away. Then he walked over to Stella, knelt down and took her hands in his "You okay?"

"I can't do anything!"

"That's not true, Stell. I know you're frustrated,and feel like you can't; but you can do whatever you want."

"Like what?"

He got up walked around her chair, and wheeled her over to the counter, " Grab two slices of bread, and some cheese from the fridge."

"What are we doing?"

"_You're_ going to make a sandwich for yourself, and some tomato soup."

She looked at him, then wheeled herself over to the fridge, got a slice of cheese, then headed over to the stove, put the sandwich in the pan, and turned the burner on. " See,you can do things." Mac said, handing her the spatula.

"Well, this is easy."

"But you're doing it all yourself."

Stella flipped it over,and a few moments later it was done. Mac handed her a plate. "Thank you." She said, placing her sandwich on it.

"You're welcome, now how about some soup?" Mac asked, placing her plate on the counter,and handing her a pot. Stella put it on the burner, poured the soup in,and a while later, it was done. Mac handed her a bowl, she poured some in, then put the rest in a container to save and shut off the stove.

"What are you gonna eat?"

"Maybe I'll have a sandwich and soup also." He said as he carried her soup over to the table and carefully set it down. Then went back, poured a glass of milk, and brought that over along with her sandwich and a spoon. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she picked up her sandwich and began to eat it.

He headed back over to the stove, made himself a sandwich and carried it over to the table, then he got some soup, and milk, made his way over to the table and sat down with Stella.

"Your smiling." Mac said,smiling back at her.

"It's a good lunch."

"You're happy you made it yourself,right?"

"It wasn't hard."

"I'll take that as a yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's chapter 9 hope you like it. RandR**

Drive-by

Chapter 9

Stella and Mac were in the living room,when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mac said,getting up and heading over to the door. He opened it, and saw Don standing there. "Hi,Mac."

"Hey Don,come on in." Mac said,stepping back so Don could enter.

"How's Stella?" Don asked as he entered shutting the behind him.

"Frustrated." Mac said, as they headed into the living room. Stella was in her wheelchair, by the couch. Don sat down on the couch next to her,and Mac sat beside him. Stella looked over at Don and gave him a weak smile."Hi."

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Okay. I used the stove and made myself a sandwich and soup."

"I bet that felt good, probably made you feel more independent too." Don said smiling at her.

" It was a grilled cheese. But,yea it did feel good."

"When do you start your therapy?"

"Couple of weeks. I don't know." She said,then wheeled away.

Don watched as she turned and wheeled away._ I didn't mean to upset her. I thought shed be happy about going to therapy. He _thought to himself,then looked over at Mac. "Did I do something?"

"No,I think she's just really anxious about her therapy." Mac said,wishing their was something he could do.

"That's understandable, the Dr. said it was gonna be hard and demanding."

Just, then they heard a loud thump. They looked at each other, got up raced down the hall and into the spare bedroom. They found Stella on the floor by the bed. Don rushed over to her wheelchair,and wheeled it over to her. "Are you okay, what were you thinking?" Mac asked, carefully checking her over to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"I'm fine!" Stella replied angrily,letting a few tears fall as she pulled away. "I just want out of this chair! I'm gonna get out! No matter what."

Mac smiled at the determined look on her face as he bent down picked her up and carefully set her back in her chair,then knelt down put his hands over hers and looked into her eyes. " Okay,but let's find a safer way like maybe doing your therapy first. You really could've hurt yourself."

Stella looked back at him and could tell she scared him "I'm...I'm sorry. I just- She broke off and turned away.

"Hey, look at me." Stella slowly turned back and Mac could see the anxiety in her eyes. He wanted to take it away and make it better, but he couldn't.

"It's okay. I know your very frustrated. Your therapy starts in a couple weeks and im gonna have an occupational therapist come out so they can help too.

"Help with what? What are they gonna do?"

"Well, rearrange my apartment to make things easier for you."

"When are they coming?"

"I have to call tomorrow and set it up."

"Okay." Stella replied,then looked over her shoulder at Don. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay, I'm just glad your not hurt." Don said,placing his hand on her shoulder.

Stella smiled at him,holding back her tears. She couldn't believe all the support she had. Everyone really did care and wanted to help her. "I'm gonna do my therapy,and work at it so I can get out of my chair."

Don gently squeezed her shoulder. "That's great,Stell. And you'll make it, I know you will."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry it's taken soo long to do this. i hope you like it.**

Drive-By

Chapter 10

A few hours later, after Don left, Stella wheeled herself into the bathroom,with Mac following behind. "Need help with anything?"

"I'm going to take a bath." With that, she wheeled herself over to the bathtub, turned the knob, made sure the water wasn't too hot and then when the tub was full enough,she turned the water off.

"I'll help you."

Stella wheeled herself around and gave him a determined look. "I can do it."

Mac knelt down so he was at her level. "You can't get in the tub by yourself,and you already fell once. Let me help you."

Stella let out a frustrated sigh, "Okay,but I can still undress myself."

Mac smiled at her determination, "I'll be right outside the door."

Stella waited until the door was closed,then began undressing. It wasn't easy,and it took a while but she did it. When she was done, she grabbed a towel and placed it over herself. "Mac, I'm ready"

"You might want to take that off" Mac said,walking over to her. Stella looked up at him,her eyes glistening with tears. Mac knelt down so he was at her level. "It's okay,we'll take it nice and slow."

Stella nodded, removing the towel then wiped her eyes.

Mac gently kissed her forehead,then slowly lifted her out of the chair and carefully placed her in the tub. "Thank...thank you."

"Your my friend, I would do anything at all for you, if I could I'd put myself in that chair. Need any help washing up?"

"I..I think I'm okay."

Mac gently kissed her cheek,then got up. "I'll be right outside." He said,then walked out leaving the door slightly open so he could hear her if she needed him. He went into the living room,and looked over Stella's papers she got from the hospital about her therapy, when it started,who to call to set it up,and some exercises he could do with her at home. He glanced at the exercises for a few minutes,then put them back and went to check on Stella. He knocked on the door "Stella?"

"You can come in, I'm done."

Mac walked in,and headed over to her wheelchair. He picked up the towel that was on the floor and placed it in her chair. Then he turned it and put the brakes on. "Ready?" He asked,bending down. Stella nodded,wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Mac carefully picked her up,and gently placed her back in her wheelchair. Then he helped her dry off and put her nightgown on. When they were done,he wheeled her into the spare bedroom next to his. He wheeled the chair as close to the bed as he could and put the brakes on. "I'm going to be right next door, so you holler if you need me. No more stunts like this afternoon."

"I can't fall out of bed?"

"That's not funny,you could've really hurt yourself."

Stella looked at him,and held up her hand." I promise, no more falling out of bed or my chair."

You swear?"

"Yes, I won't try and get up myself."

"Good." He said,bending down,carefully picking her up, then gently laid her down on the bed. "Night Stella." He said,covering her up and kissing her cheek. Then he shut the light off and walked out,leaving the door open a little so he could hear her.


	11. Chapter 11

Drive-By

Chapter 11

Mac was lying in bed, when he heard screaming coming from Stella's room. He got up, rushed into her room and turned on the light. She was lying in bed with her eyes closed moaning. _"Ahhhh!"_ He walked over and knelt down next to her. "Stella? Stell, wake up" He reached out and gently touched her arm. "Stella?"

She slowly opened her eyes, looked around nervously then over at Mac. "Mac?"

"You're safe, you just had a bad dream." He said pulling her into his arms. Trembling slightly,Stella hugged him back tight. "I...I saw myself fall. It...it was like I could feel the bullet hit me."

"Shh, you're okay. It was just a dream." He said soothingly while rubbing her back. After a while, her sobs subsided and he felt her relax in his arms. He carefully laid her down and covered her back up. Then,he sat on the edge of her bed and watched her. Once he was sure,she was asleep, he kissed her cheek and headed back to his room shutting the light off behind him. He left the door open a crack so he could hear her if she needed anything.

The next morning,Mac got up and got dressed then headed down to Stella's room. He went in and walked over to her. "Good morning, any more bad dreams?"

"Just...Just the one." Stella replied pulling the sheets off her.

"So, what would you like to wear?" Mac asked walking over to the closet.

"My red shirt and jeans" Mac took them out, then walked back over to Stella and helped her get dressed. Once she was dressed, Mac carefully picked her up and gently set her in the wheelchair. Stella wheeled herself out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen with mac following behind her.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Mac asked,as they entered the kitchen.

"Pancakes." Stella said wheeling herself over to the stove and turning it on. Mac handed her a bowl and the mix. "Thanks" Stella replied, as she mixed the batter and poured some into the pan. A few moments later they were done. Mac took them over to the table for her. Then got them both some orange juice and silverware.

"These are really good"Mac said,putting a piece in his mouth. Stella smiled it felt good to be somewhat independent.

After breakfast,they headed into the living room. Mac sat on the couch and Stella was in her chair next to him. "So,what are we going to do today?" She asked as Mac flipped through the channels trying to find a good movie for the both of them.

"We're rearranging my apartment."

"Sounds like fun,can I help?" Stella asked teasingly.

"Sure,I want to make things easy so you won't get hurt being stubborn"

Stella gave him a look. "I'm not stubborn."

"Really?" Mac asked smiling. "You tried to get out of your chair by yourself and fell down,what's that then?"

Stella looked at him and shook her head. She hated when he was right.

**A/N I know its a little short. but hope you like it. RANDR**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N here's chapt 12. hope you like it. RANDR Sorry its been taking longer between updates. i'm just dealing with some personal issues.**

Drive-By

Chapter 12

Mac and Stella were watching a movie when someone knocked on the door. " I'll get it" Stella said wheeling herself around then heading over to the door with Mac following behind. Stella opened the door and saw a young woman with green eyes,and long blonde hair put back in a french braid. " Hi, I'm Christie. The physical therapist. You must be Stella." She said smiling.

"Yes." Stella replied,wheeling herself back so Christie could get in. Christie stepped in and walked over to Mac. "Hi, I'm Christie ." She said extending her hand. "Mac Taylor." Mac replied shaking her hand. " Nice to meet you, Mac."

"Likewise."

Christie turned back to Stella and knelt down so she was at her level. "Are you ready to do some exercises?"

" I...I thought I was going to the hospital for that." Stella replied with a confused look.

"You will be, later. I'm just here to help you with the easy stuff so when you get to the hard part you can pass."

"Okay, what's the easy stuff?" Stella asked,nervously she wasn't sure it would be too easy.

"Let's go in the living room and I'll show you" With that, they all headed into the living room.

When they got there, Christie knelt down in front of Stella again. "First, your going to do some arm exercises then I'm going to exercise your legs so we can keep the muscles strong;and Mac can watch so when I'm not here he can help you."

"Okay." Stella said, taking a deep breath.

"We're gonna need some soup cans." Christie said, standing up. Mac went into the kitchen,grabbed some cans then came back. "Here you go" He said,handing them to Christie "Thank you." She said giving Stella one. " Now,I want you to extend and bend your arm,five times. Then do the left one five times.

Stella let out a frustrated sigh as she slowly extended her right arm then bent it. When she got halfway, she stopped and looked at Christie"I'm...I'm done."

"You were doing really good. Just two more."

Stella waited a few minutes,then did the last two.

"I knew you could do it." Christie said smiling. "How does your arm feel?"

"A little sore."

"Good,that means its getting stronger."

Stella took a deep breath then slowly began exercising her left arm. After she was done, she gave the cans back to Christie"My arms are sore."

"You can take a break then while I exercise your legs." Christie said smiling as she knelt down and gently extended then bent Stella's right leg. After she finished with the right, She moved to the left and gently exercised it. When she was done, she looked up at Stella. "Did you feel that?"

"They're a little sore,not bad though."

"Your feeling will come back gradually as we do it. We're done for today though." Christie said sanding up. " I'll see you tomorrow, okay"

" Okay" Stella replied, giving her a weak smile.

Christie smiled back, then turned to Mac. "It was nice meeting you."

" You too, bye." After she left,Mac wheeled Stella over by the couch then sat down beside her. "You did good today. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mac I'm...I'm proud of myself too."

"Tired and sore too, I bet"

" No, not really"

Mac smiled at her " It was only the first day, give it time. When she comes tomorrow, I think I'll tell her to move the arms up to ten instead of five."

Stella reached down,picked up the pillow and threw it at him. "Not funny and tomorrow it'll be a soup can if you tell her that."

"We're crabby when we're achy."

Stella smiled at him. "Just wait till I get achier, then you'll really be in trouble."

"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n Here's chapter 13,hope you like it. RandR**

Drive-By

Chapter 13

"Just wait till I get achier, then you'll really be in trouble." St6ella said,smiling.

Mac smiled back at her"What kind of trouble?"

"Well,you might need a helmet, so when I'm grouchy and achy I can throw stuff at you." Stella replied still smiling. "We better get one for you too." Mac said, picking the pillow up and hitting her on the head.

"Hey! I'm supposed to throw stuff at you."Stella exclaimed, not believing he really did that.

"You can throw stuff at me,but I can't do it to you?Mac asked,looking at her.

"That's right, I'm stuck in a chair so I can be as grouchy and achy as I want to." Stella replied,smiling.

"Okay ms. grouchy. How bout we get out of here for a while?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"It's a secret." Mac replied,grinning at her.

Stella looked at him, her green emeralds sparkling."Just one little hint?"

Mac looked into her green eyes and was almost tempted to tell her what he had planned. He took a deep breathe, "No, let's...let's go"

_He must have something really special planned,if he's not giving me a hint._ Stella thought to herself as she turned and wheeled herself over to the door with Mac following behind.

Central park

"Central park?" Stella said looking inquisitively at Mac as he carefully picked her up then gently set her down in her chair. He loved seeing the look on her face as she tried to figure out what he was planning. "You' better be careful,you're gonna give yourself a headache. I can hear those little wheels turning in your mind." He said smiling as he pushed her over by the conservatory then put her brakes on.

"We're going in here?"

Mac just smiled but didn't answer her. She was about to ask him again when she saw the carriage approaching them. _A carriage ride? _All of a sudden, her hands began to feel sweaty and her heart was pounding hard. She shook her head,_ It's just a nice carriage ride through the park. Nothing more. Then why couldn't he tell me if that's all he wanted to do? He must have something else __planned,but what?_

"Stell, Stella? Mac said gently shaking her. She jumped slightly,then looked up at him. "What,what's wrong?"

"You okay? You seem a little distracted." Mac asked,kneeling down next to her.

Stella took a deep breathe,looked into his eyes"I'm fine,promise."

"You sure? Wanna tell me what you were thinking so hard about?"

"No,I'm...I'm fine. Let's just go." Stella replied,trying to hide her nervousness.

Mac looked back at her and could tell she was nervous about something,but he didn't know what. "You sure your okay? "

"I'm fine. Come on, he's waiting."

He looked at her for a few minutes,then sighed as he carefully picked her up, set her in the carriage then climbed in beside her. As the carriage started to move,he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. A short time later, he looked over at her and saw she was fast asleep on his shoulder. He had the carriage operator stop where they could look up at the stars then gently shook her awake. "Hummm." Stella moaned slowly opening her eyes. "What'd you wake me up for?"

"I thought maybe you like to see the stars,they're beautiful but not as pretty as you."

"Aww thanks Mac. Your so sweet." She said smiling,then looked up at the stars."They are pretty, aren't they?"

"There's a really bright sparkling one,wanna make a wish on it?"

"Okay." Stella said closing her eyes. A few minutes later,she opened them back up.

"So,What'd you wish for?" Mac asked,smiling.

"I can't tell you that,it won't come true then. Now it's your turn." Stella replied,looking at him.

"My turn hu?"

"Yes."

"Okay," He thought about it for a few minutes then closed his eyes and made his wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Stella asked,once he opened his eyes.

"You didn't tell me yours,so I'm not telling you mine."

"Come on,Mac. I'll tell you mine." Stella replied,smiling.

"No,you won't. I'm not falling for that."

Stella let out a frustrated sigh. "You know me too well."

"We've been partners for over ten years. You can't fool me." Mac said,kissing her forehead.

"Not even a little?"

"No,sorry."

"Dammit." She said,making a pretend angry face.

Mac just smiled and tickled her side.

"Stop it." Stella said,trying to be mad.

"No." Mac said,as he kept on. Eventually he got a little smile. " O...okay Mac. Sstop. I..I give up." Stella said,giggling.

Mac kept on for a few more minutes,then stopped. I knew you weren't mad."

Stella gave him a look and sighed in frustration. "I just can't win,can I?"

"Nope." Mac replied,smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here's chapt 14 hope you like it R/R**

Drive-By

Chapter 14

Stella woke up the next morning and smiled as she thought back to her wish she made with Mac. She knew it would take a lot of effort and hard work on her part for it to come true. Just then,the door opened and Mac entered. "Morning Stella"

"Morning Mac"

"What would you like to wear today?" Mac asked,heading over to the closet. "My green shirt and jeans."

"This shirt makes your emeralds even more sparkly." Mac said,smiling as he took them out, then walked back over to Stella and helped her get dressed. Once she was dressed, Mac carefully picked her up and gently set her in the wheelchair. Stella wheeled herself out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen with Mac following behind her.

"So,what should we have for breakfast?" Mac asked,looking at her.

"How about french toast?" Stella replied,wheeling over to the counter next to the stove and grabbing the toast,then got a pan and put the stove on. "I'll mix up the egg and milk for you." Mac said,grabbing a bowl and mixing it up for her. Once it was mixed,he put it next to the stove,then gave her a fork. "Thank you." Stella replied,putting the toast into the egg mixture, then the pan. Moments later they were done. "I'll take these over to the table for you." Mac said smiling

"Thanks Mac." Stella replied,shutting the oven off,and following behind Mac. "Here you go" He said,setting the plate on the table. "Would you like some orange juice to drink?"

"Please." Stella replied,with a smile. Mac walked over to the fridge, got the juice,poured two glasses and carried them over to the table, then went back got his toast and carried it over to the table. He cut a piece off and put it in his mouth. "Hummm,pretty good, Stella."

"Thanks, Mac." Stella replied smiling. They finish their breakfast,and head into the living room.

"So,what's our plan's for today?"

"Well, Christie's coming back to do more therapy." Mac replied,smiling.

"You like seeing me achy,that why your smiling?"

"No,I'm just trying to decide how many exercises I should tell her to do with the cans." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Stella said,turning her chair and wheeling herself over to the door. She opened the door and smiled at Christie. "Hi Christie."

"Hi Stella, ready for some more exercises?"

"I guess" Stella replied moving her chair back ,then turned around and headed back to the living room with Christie following behind. Mac smiled as they entered. "Hi Christie,we were just talking about you,"

"Really, what about me?"

"I was just trying to decide how many arm exercises Stella should do?" Was thinking maybe twenty? Mac replied,smiling. Christy looked at Stella,then over at Mac. "I want to strengthen her arms,not break them." She replied, then headed into the kitchen grabbed some soup cans and came back. "Just like yesterday,nice and easy." She said handing Stella a can.

"Will this really help me get out of my chair?" Christie knelt down so she was at her level then reached out and put her hands over Stella's. "It will,but only if you want it to. I've only been here two day's,but I can tell your a very strong woman. You have to decide how badly you want to get out of that chair,then really push yourself to do it. This is the easy stuff, the harder and a little more challenging stuff come at the hospital.

"Like what kind of stuff?" Stella asked,curiously.

"Well,we have some bars that you practice walking with, then once you master those,we have stairs with railings."

"Okay,I'm gonna do it." Stella replied, in a determined voice.

"That's what I like to hear." Christie said,standing up, then stepped back and watched as Stella exercised her arms. After she finished, she handed the cans back to Christie.

"That was really good,how do your arms feel?"

"About the same as yesterday."

"Now you can relax and i'll do your legs." Christie said, handing Mac the cans, then bent down and started with her left leg,then moved to the right. After she finished,she looked up at Stella. "How do your legs feel?"

"A little bit achier."

"That's good, least we know the exercises are working. I'm off tomorrow, so Mac will have to work with you." Christie said,then turned to Mac."I don't want to see her arms in casts when I come back.. ten arm exercises. five for each arm. No more.'

"Yes Ma'am." Mac replied,looking at Stella then over at Christie and back at Stella. Christie smiled, "You let me know when I get back how many exercises you did with your arms."

"Okay."

"You did good today,keep it up and soon you'll be out of your chair." Christie said,then left.


End file.
